Vanilla
by Lacklustre
Summary: Rose hated vanilla. A Scorpius/Rose Valentine Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla

Summary: Rose hated vanilla. A Scorpius/Rose Valentines Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rose Granger Weasley, Scorpius Greengrass Malfoy or anyone else I mention here.

Author's Notes: This is my very first Fic that I have completed that is not a one-shot. Hehe, it's a two-shot. Which is half of what a one-shot is. :D Also this is not Beta read because it wanted this here for Valentines so my grammar will be badder that usual.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Rose hated vanilla. She hated the fact that it was undecidedly white or yellow. It was pale – almost like a blond color. She hated how it tasted. It didn't taste like anything. Why would you want something that didn't taste like anything? Unlike chocolate or strawberries… even broccoli had _some_ taste to it. But what she hated about it most was how vanilla seemed to be everywhere, how it was on muffins, cakes, cookies, ice cream, candy, breakfast, lunch, dinner.

It was bloody everywhere. Who ever discovered, invented, first used vanilla should pay. If that is all one person they should pay three times as much.

"Hey Rose," Al said once she had sat down besides him for breakfast. "Want a cupcake?"

It looked like Al was already on his second helping of the cupcake and it did look good so Rose nodded, "yeah, sure."

Al handed her one.

Rose carefully peeled the translucent paper off of the pastry, and with the first bite, she dropped the cupcake.

"What's wrong?" Al asked with a mouthful of cupcake.

"Is this vanilla?" Rose said with a tone.

Al nodded taking another bite out of his cupcake.

"I don't like vanilla," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Al swallowed and raised his brow, "Since when?"

Then Rose thought. When had her hate for vanilla really start? Sure, she never loved the flavor but she really had never minded it. It really was just there, something to be unnoticed, ignored.

"Weasley," a voice said behind her. She whirled around. It was of course Malfoy. One of the last people she wanted to see – let alone talk to. However before she could launch a retort that would end the conversation before it actually started, he began to speak.

"I need your notes from Potions," he demanded.

Rose raised a brow. "What happened to yours?"

He didn't even have the decency to look sheepish when he said, "I lost it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose you ought to suffer the consequences."

Scorpius smirked, much to her dismay. "If I suffer you will too, we're partners remember?"

_Damnit._ Yes, Rose did forget. "Here," she sighed, pulling her notes out.

"See you in Charms, Rosie." Scorpius winked.

Rose sighed irritated.

You know what else Rose hated? Scorpius Malfoy. Stupid prick.

Honestly that arrogant Pratt was… insufferable, especially now that they stopped dating. It wasn't some soap opera attributed scene. They just both agreed that it was for the best. Of course it was, if it wasn't she wouldn't have suggested it in the first place.

However, as her Potions teacher seem to have a sadistic side; Professor Sadist decided to pair them up. Well wasn't that a boat load of fun?

After Breakfast was Charms.

It was only a practice lesson, meaning all they had to do in the class was practice the charms that they had learn the pass few days. It was a time for students who were behind to catch up. Since Rose had no problem in Charms she spent the class thinking about vanilla and how she hated it.

An aspect that she absolutely hated about vanilla was how it tasted. Horrible, horrible taste, not sweet and seductive like chocolate or fresh and fruity like strawberries - no nothing like that. It was… hard to explain. It was a tasteless flavor; well no not really because you _can_ taste vanilla… it was like a banana. Yes, a banana. Bananas virtually taste like nothing, if you compare it to strawberries, oranges, apples, any fruit really. However it does have a taste of its own. So in taste, bananas were like vanilla… but Rose actually did like bananas and she hated vanilla.

Stupid Vanilla.

"I just want to ask the Professor something," Al said. He stood up and went to the front of the classroom where their Professor was. This left an empty seat beside Rose.

Guess who filled the empty seat. "Hey Weasley," it was Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?" Rose said crossly.

"I am bored and you look bored too," Scorpius said simply.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" Scorpius asked.

"N-…" Rose was about to say 'nothing' but then realized that she was talking to Scorpius and thought better of it. She asked instead, "Why?"

"Well… it's a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering…"

The bell that signaled the end of Charms rang.

Rose left before Scorpius could finish what he was saying.

Outside Rose and Al walked to their next class, which was Transfiguration. They reached Transfiguration with some time to spare so Al took out a cookie.

Rose looked at Al eating the cookie and remembered she hadn't really eaten breakfast. "Do you want some?" Al said noticing her look at the cookie with envy.

Rose made a face, "it hasn't got vanilla, has it?"

"It's a sugar cookie." Al said as if that answered her question.

It did. "Sugar cookies have vanilla in it."

"Oh," so Al threw the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

Like in Charms, Transfiguration had a somewhat laid back lesson. Like in Charms, Rose had Transfiguration with Scorpius. So to distract herself from that little fact Rose spent the time thinking about Vanilla and how much she hated it.

Stupid Vanilla.

What was up with the color of vanilla anyway? Was it white? Was it yellow? What was it? It was blond that's what it was. Blond was Rose's least favorite color. It wasn't white, it wasn't yellow it was undecided. Vanilla didn't have the definite pink of strawberries or the darkness of chocolate it was blond… like… Rose's train of though was interrupted as she saw Scorpius smile at her and send her a paper crane.

_Go out with me on Sunday._

That arrogant prick. He didn't even say _will_. He just commanded her to. Rose crumpled the paper.

Lunch came and Rose went to the Great Hall eagerly, almost as eager as Al. She ate her fill and thought that she wanted something a little sweet for desert.

Rose saw Al eating a strawberry flavored pudding.

"Can I have some of that?"

Al blinked, "I'm sorry I took the last one. There is only Vanilla pudding left… do you want that?"

"No, it's alright." Rose said disappointed.

Rose's favorite flavor was strawberry. Chocolate was… amazing but it wasn't very smart to eat that daily – and vanilla was totally out of the question and the other fruit flavors just tasted much too much like the Muggle medicine her grandparents would give her every time she go visit them and got sick.

Rose didn't understand why any one would like vanilla.

"Weasley," it was Scorpius again.

Rose turned to face him with much reluctance. "What?"

"Here are your notes back. It didn't really help as it turns out I _knew _everything you wrote."

_Why that arrogant bastard._

"Also I think that we should change our Potion recipe."

"What why?" Rose demanded. "I've already finished the paper!"

Scorpius grinned to Rose's displeasure. "Well I just think we could do with something better."

Rose sighed exasperatedly, "Well talk about this more in Potions."

Scorpius blew her a kiss.

Stupid prick.

Not only does she have to work a Potions assignment with Scorpius Malfoy but she didn't get any pudding.

Merlin she hated vanilla.

Rose approached Potions sulking. When she entered the class room Scorpius was already there sitting next to an empty seat which he gestured for Rose to sit at.

"Rosie," he said once she sat down. She hated being called Rosie. Honestly was it so hard to say Rose? Rosie had one more syllable than Rose and therefore takes a bit more effort to say so why did everyone insist on calling her Rosie?

"As I was saying in the Great Hall earlier…"

By the end of the class Rose wanted to _kill_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Not only did he not do his part but he wanted to research on a different potion meaning he wanted her redo all of her hard work. Also, instead of turning in the Assignment early and getting bonus marks like they had originally planned they were going to spend all of Saturday finishing this new one and turning it in when it was actually due. What's more was the whole time he was hinting for her to go on a date with him. Yeah she'd do that, right after she ate vanilla ice cream.

At Dinner Rose was practically stabbing the roast beef. By the time desert was served Rose was fuming. Desert didn't help to lift Rose's mood. For what they had was none other than vanilla flavored ice cream. You'd think they would have more than one flavor but no, it seems as if the Elves assumed everyone like vanilla. However Rose was sure it wasn't the Elves' fault. It was everyone else's fault. Why did they have to like vanilla?

ooo

The next day was Saturday; which was when Scorpius decided that it was a great day to spend the day finishing up Potions. Just what Rose needed, more quality time with the selfish prick.

They met in the Library and Rose was reluctantly reading a text book when Scorpius said, "Look at the sky, Rosie, it's so blue!" Instead of also reading he was looking out the window. As if she needed to know how blue the sky was. They were indoors because of _him._

"Well I would be out there if _you _didn't think our other Potions assignment was 'crap'." Rose said sarcastically.

Rose continued on, "I have you know I worked really hard on that, I checked out every book on that subject and double check every resource."

For all the reaction Rose anticipated from Scorpius, smiling wasn't one of them.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"I liked our other assignment and I already turn it in."

"What?" Rose repeated not liking where this was going.

"I duplicated your part, put it together with mine and I turned it in yesterday."

Rose looked at Scorpius with a mixture of shock, amazement and… fury. "Then what the _hell_ are we doing here?"

"You wouldn't spend the day with me other wise." Scorpius said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Rose felt as if she had just been slapped. So she slapped him. Then she left and went to the Great Hall instead.

Where she found vanilla cupcakes, icing on her already beautiful Saturday.

Stupid vanilla.

What was really annoying about vanilla was that even if the taste wasn't there you can bet vanilla was. It wasn't like pickles, that if you didn't like them you simply have to take them out of your sandwich, no it has to be the key ingredient in every baking recipe.

How to Bake a Cake  
1.Flour  
2.Baking Soda  
3.Sugar  
4.Milk  
5.Butter  
6.Eggs  
7._Vanilla_

How to Bake a Cookie  
1.Butter  
2.Vegetable oil  
3.Sugar  
4.Flour  
5.Baking Soda  
6.Chocolate chips  
7.Eggs  
8._Vanilla_

Rose hated the fact that vanilla was every where.

Stupid Vanilla. She _hated _Vanilla.

ooo

By the next day, Rose wanted – no, _craved_ for something with vanilla.

* * *

Author's Notes: To be continued…. I shall post the next part soon. Remember to review it might make it sooner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Here is the next and final chapter to this little two-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

You know when they say that changes don't happen overnight? Well that's a big fat lie. How else would you explain hating vanilla one day then the next practically begging for it? Exactly. You can't. Saying that changes don't happen over night is a big fat lie.

So, shortly after Rose opened her eyes, she went down to the Great Hall in a hurry.

What in the world would make her want vanilla?

"Hey," Al greeted.

No she didn't want. She _needed._

"Can I have a cupcake?" Rose said hungrily eyeing the tray filled with pink icing covered cupcakes.

Al handed her one.

When Rose gently peeled off the thin paper and took a bite, she dropped the cupcake immediately.

"What's wrong now?" Al asked annoyed.

"It's chocolate," Rose explained.

Al didn't get it. "So?"

"Isn't there anything… else?" Rose said desperately.

"Don't tell me you don't like chocolate too – that is just madness." Al looked scandalized.

"No," Rose said quickly. "I do like chocolate… I just wanted something…else."

Rose sighed inwardly. Instead of saying anything more, she poured some Pumpkin Juice in her cup and began to drink it.

"Well," Al said slightly annoyed. "Good luck finding something other than chocolate on _Valentines_ Day."

Rose who was on a mid-swallow choked it all out.

"Sorry," she apologized to the person in front of her. That's when she started to look around. She was so preoccupied with wanted to fill her need for vanilla that she hadn't noticed the little bright red hearts flying around everywhere. Even the cupcake she had started to eat had little red heart sprinkles on it.

Of course it was Valentines Day. A bloody day dedicated to chocolate. She wouldn't get her vanilla now.

Rose sulked.

Rose hated Valentines. Well not really she just hated the fact that it was today, now when she wanted something bloody vanilla flavored. Really anything would do, ice cream, cake, cupcakes… anything.

Stupid Vanilla.

ooo

Al's prediction about there not being any vanilla during Valentines Day turned out to be correct.

Rose, in all of her six years at Hogwarts, never had spent so much time in the Great Hall before. She practically stayed their for the whole day. After Breakfast she went there twice. Then she stayed for the whole Lunch time and since it was Sunday and Valentines it was longer than the usual time. Then at Dinner vanilla seemed to be missing in action as well. It was as if Vanilla had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

What the Great Hall did have was chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate muffins, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate croissants, chocolate everything!

Stupid Vanilla.

Not only was vanilla no where to be found but since it was Valentine's Day Rose was expecting a certain someone to give her a Valentine, as he did every Valentine since fourth year. She didn't want one_ especially_ from him (even though her heart would skip a beat every time a 'Singing Cupid' – a Hogwarts Valentine messenger - would go in her direction but then she would mentally kick herself when it didn't go to her) it was annoying but… it was a little worrying. Where was he? Rose hadn't seen that certain someone since yesterday in the Library. Not that she looked for him or anything but she _was _in the Great Hall for the great portion of the day and she didn't see him once. People do eat.

How could she ever have hated vanilla? She now fully understood that saying 'you never really appreciate what you have until you lose it.'

Vanilla had a delicate taste. It really did. Some people get it and some people don't. The colour is great, it's the colour of parchment and books – two of her favorite things. And Vanilla really _makes_ the pastry. Without the vanilla in a cookie mixture, it just wouldn't taste _right_.

But this was just odd. How could one person, such as her self, hate a particular taste one day, and then crave it like mad the next day?

Stupid Vanilla.

By the time the day had ended Rose was going mad. She snapped at two first years for running (or really just walking faster than normal). In the Common Room, she bumped into Al who was holding a set of heavy text books which made him drop them on Lily's foot which made her yell making Hugo who was sampling a new product from the Weasley Wizard Wheeze called Noise Magnifier (Hear a Secret out Loud!) knock over the ink bottles from a nearby table making the Fifth Years who were studying for O.W.L.s on the said table go on the verge of breaking point making the noise level in the Common Room louder and by now everyone was in such a chaos that Rose had logically decided to leave before anyone could recall what had happened.

Stupid Vanilla. Why did today have to be Valentines?

Outside, Rose saw a little man badly dressed as Cupid walk past and Rose was oddly reminded of House-Elves. It was then Rose got a blast of inspiration. It started out as a train of thought that went something like this: Cupid man – Elf-like – House-Elf – In Kitchen – Food - …VANILLA!

Why hadn't she thought of this before? Of course the Kitchen had something vanilla in it – and she was supposed to be smart. She mentally kicked herself. Rose now walked toward the kitchen with a skip to her step.

She tickled the green pear and the portal to the kitchen was opened. The House-Elves received her happily as usual. When she asked for something with vanilla they cheerfully lead her to a table. There was already some one occupying a seat. Of course that some one was none other than that _certain_ some one, Scorpius Malfoy.

He was eating a small bowl of ice cream and he smirked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you?" Now that she saw him she remembered why didn't want to see him. She thought she might stall him while the Elves where getting her vanilla ice cream, then she could leave without saying anything else.

"Eating ice cream," he said matter-of-factly. "And you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Rose said. It really wasn't.

"Now that's not very proper, I told you what I was doing here even though I asked first and it's only proper that you tell me what you're doing," Scorpius said.

Rose remained unfazed. Scorpius stood and strode toward Rose so that they were within touching distances. "When will you stop fighting me?"

Rose who was tired from all of this vanilla hunting said, "Never," for lack of a better retort.

Scorpius touched her cheek gently and Rose moved back, a defense mechanism, "You're the one who wanted it quits."

"Wasn't it you?" So maybe it was but pointing it out was irrelevant.

"You there," he said to an Elf. "What does she want?"

The Elf looked up at him then at her before he answered, "Anything with Vanilla, Mr. Malfoy, sir."

Scorpius turned to her with a raised brow and an unreadable twinkle in his eyes, "Vanilla? I thought you hated vanilla."

"Malfoy, what I want isn't any of your business," Rose said quickly.

He gave her a _look_ that meant that he thought quite the opposite and turned back to the Elf, "Don't get her any."

Rose looked scandalized. "Malfoy," She warned. He wasn't listening, so she turned to the House-Elf instead.

"Don't listen to him."

"Don't get her any," he repeated to the Elf.

Rose was about to reply with her counter but Scorpius interrupted her. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

Rose frowned. Scorpius continued, "We are just torturing him by giving him contradicting orders."

Indeed, when she looked at the Elf he was very well on the road of tears.

If it was anything else, Rose would have fought on; she would have done this until she won out. But there was a House-Elf involved. That cheap bastard knew she wouldn't fight it.

Stupid prick.

The Stupid prick knew he had won and decided to rub it in her face. "You are keeping me from what I want Weasley," he taunted. "So now, I'll do the same to you."

Rose crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance.

Scorpius smirked. "I have some _vanilla_ ice cream right here." To emphasis his point he grabbed the bowl that he was eating from earlier.

"If you want it, you'd have to get it from me." Scorpius teased.

Rose eyed the ice cream. The bloody _vanilla_ flavored ice cream. Did she _really_ want some?

Did she?

Did she really?

…Yes!

Stupid Vanilla.

Merlin, she _hated_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was now exaggeratingly eating the ice cream. By getting a spoon full and making unnecessary delighted noises while he swallowed it, he was making sure that she was watching.

Stupid prick.

After all she had been through, she now had to deal with this… this… she didn't even know what to name it! It was so low…

So… _like_ him. Stupid prick.

"Oh Rosie," Scorpius moaned, "this is _sooo_ good."

That was it; she couldn't take it any more.

She now knew why she craved for vanilla. It was _his _favorite flavor.

Merlin, she _hated _vanilla.

She stomped over to where Scorpius was, grabbed his shoulders and with a fit of valor, pressed her lips against him.

Stupid prick.

Stupid Vanilla.

-

So in the end everyone got what they wanted.

Scorpius got Rose and Rose got some vanilla.

Happy Vanillentines.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: Happy Vanillentines to all! It's the day of Love and I'd_ love _some reviews. :D


End file.
